iRead Between the Lines
by Sushihiro
Summary: The epic eternal love story of Sam and Freddie from beginning to end.
1. Introduction

**Introduction  
**

* * *

_iRead Between the Lines_

**A/N:**** This is a story I originally uploaded in '09. I decided to edit and re-publish it, so here it is. A gift to all iCarly lovers, for our beloved show is ending soon. I loved writing this because I got to watch all my favorite iCarly episodes again. That makes me even sadder that the show is ending. Enjoy.  
**

_Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own iCarly._

_Carly's POV_

"What's she look like, Carly?" Freddie asked me again. I could feel him vibrating in excitement next to me.

I smiled.

"She's beautiful, she's got the shiniest golden hair. It reaches all the way to her shoulders and it's all curly," I replied in excitement." Her eyes are blue."

I knew Freddie loved blue eyes.

He grinned.

"And what's she like, again?"

I giggled. Freddie's scared because I told him that my best friend, Sam, could be kind of mean sometimes. But I knew that she wouldn't be mean to Freddie. She'd like him just as much as I do. I was excited. Three days ago, I had to go to school alone because Sam was at home with a cold. I was kind of mad at Sam for not being there.

And then I met Freddie.

_He was the new kid in our grade and it was his first day here. I only got a chance to say "hi" to him before it was time for class to start. He seemed really nice. But on the playground, he was sitting on the steps, chin in hands, looking lonely. He was just like me.I ran over to him._

_"Hi, Frankie!" I said cheerfully._

_He turned to me, puzzled. "What?"_

_I giggled and he blushed._

_"I said hi to you, Frankie."_

_He wrinkled his nose._

_"My names Freddie."_

_Now it was my turn to blush._

_"Oh. Sorry."_

_He grinned._

_"It's okay."_

_He was nice, I decided. So I wasn't embarrassed anymore._

_"Want to go play on the swing set?"_

_He frowned._

_"My mommy told me not to play on those things. She says they are infested with billions of icky germs and dirt."_

_I stared at him._

_He burst into tears._

_Oh no! I didn't like to see people cry. I didn't know what to do when people cried. Sam never cried...except for that one time when she cut her finger on one of Spencer's sculpting knives._

_I remember hugging her and telling her everything was going to be okay._

_So I slid my arms around Freddie and squeezed him. I was about to tell him that everything was going to be okay, but I really didn't know why he was crying. So I asked him._

_He sniffled and wiped his eyes._

_"B-B-Because y-you don't w-wanna be my f-friend anymore."_

_I frowned.  
_

_" I never said that, Freddie," I said softly._

_"Y-Yeah, b-but I know you don't b-because I have a c-crazy mom."_

_I giggled a little bit, thinking of Sam's Mom, who talked to the cat._

_"Sam's mom is crazy too, but I still like her. Don't cry Freddie."_

_He looked up at me._

_"Who?"_

_"Sam Puckett. She's my best friend in the whole wide world! Well my new one, anyway since I moved away from my old one, Missy."  
_

_Freddie calmed down as I told him about Sam and all the great times we had together. This immediately cheered him up because the stories I told him about Sam were pretty funny. Like the time she stole the neighbor's dog and painted him blue, and the time she climbed the tree in her backyard and hid up there for three hours because she was afraid of getting caught._

_We both laughed so hard that we almost forgot the time._

_Freddie gazed at his watch._

_"We should get back inside, um..."_

_"Carly. Carly Shay."_

_" Right. Carly. We have three minutes."_

_We got up and ran back into the school._

_We started walking normally when we got inside. Running in the hallways weren't allowed._

_"What do you have next?" I asked him._

_"English with Ms. Hathaway."_

_"Me too!"_

_As we took our seats, Freddie turned to me._

_"Hey, where is Sam anyway? I really want to meet her."_

_I smiled."She's got a cold. When she feels better, I'll introduce you._

_He smiled excitedly._

_"Good."_

And that's how Freddie and I ended up in the hallway three days later, searching through the sea of kids, looking for Sam. Me, describing to Freddie how she looked and what she was like, him getting more excited by the minute.

And then we saw her, I guess at the same time. We nudged each other.

"Wow, she's really pretty." Freddie gushed.

I smiled.

"Yeah she is. Here she comes."

Sam, who had obviously been looking for me, turned and saw us. She smiled and ran over.

"Hey Carly!" She said, giving me a quick hug. "Look, I'm all cured!"

She held out her arms as if displaying herself.

Freddie and I giggled.

She did a double take, just noticing that Freddie was there.

"Who's this?"

_That was the very beginning..._

* * *

*********************************_Seddie_************************************************  
**

* * *

They hated each other. Not exactly at first sight, but about five minutes later. With every fiber of their being, my two best friends in the whole world hated each other. It's been a nightmare. The two people you care about the most not getting along. Ever since they first met, the arguments started. The yelling, the insults, the way they glared at one another.

It was driving me crazy.

It's been two years, though. Things probably won't be changing anytime soon.

Currently, we were on summer break. So Sam, Freddie, and I spent all of our free time on my couch, eating fruit popsicles and watching this new show on Pickleodeon called _Girly Cow_.

It was strangely entertaining.

I was sitting between my two friends, looking out for any arguments that might start. I looked at Sam. She was leaning against the arm of the couch, her eyes on the screen. Her gold curls, which had grown down to her upper back, her bangs messily falling about her face. She looked like she was dozing off. I turned to look at Freddie.

He was looking at me.

I frowned and he looked away, his cheeks light pink.

I folded my arms and sighed. Last year when I got home from my friend Missy's after spring break, Freddie told me that he liked me. At first I didn't understand, and then his cheeks turned pink, just like right now, and then I knew what he meant.

He like _liked_ me.

I was scared, because I didn't like _like_ him. I had thought for two years that we were only friends. I told him so. And then he was sad. I remember a few tears dripped off of his cheek. I felt really mean. I apologized and everything, but he was still sad.

It made me sad too.

After that, Freddie went home crying. I went upstairs to my room and cried too. I remember Spencer patting my back. Telling me it was okay and that Freddie would get over it.

It was starting to really bug me, because two years have passed and he still like _likes_ me. But I also remember reading somewhere that you can't help it when you fall in love, so I tried not to blame Freddie. After the incident, we were still friends. We didn't avoid each other, and it wasn't awkward talking or anything. He never brought it up again. I was beginning to think he didn't like me like that anymore. But sometimes there were these occasional looks he gave me, like little smiles.

I felt really bad that I didn't feel the same way he did. But I really liked only being his friend.

Freddie looked at me again.

"What's the matter?"

I shrugged, then turned to look at Sam, who was now sound asleep.

I looked back at him.

"I was just wondering," I spoke in a low whisper, so that I didn't disturb Sam. "Do you still, you know, like _like_ me?"

His face reddened and I frowned again. I take that as a yes.

He looked up at me hopefully and nodded.

"Yeah... why?"

I sighed in disappointment.

"No reason, I was just... _wondering."_

His face fell.

"Oh."

I looked away from him.

"I-I just thought that you might, um..." he mumbled.

I shook my head.

He sighed and frowned.

"But... _why?_" He asked a little too loudly.

Sam stirred. She always was a light sleeper.

She sat up sleepily.

"Keep it down, weirdo."

Oh no. And the arguing begins. I planned on having a peaceful summer this year, so I quickly wanted to stop every argument before it got out of hand.

"Go back to sleep Sam," I said gently.

She shook her hear groggily.

"No way. Now that I'm awake, I'm hungry."

"Big surprise. When are you not hungry?" Freddie retorted.

I don't know why he does that. He should know better. Over the years, Sam has taken a liking to using Freddie as her personal punching bag. She is pretty tough. She can beat all the seventh grade guys at arm wrestling. It's so shocking. You'd never think a small, angelic-looking girl like her could be so strong.

She looked at Freddie, fire in her eyes.

Freddie cowered, immediately.

"S-S-Sorry." he stuttered.

Thankfully, Sam turned away and went into the kitchen.

Freddie let out a deep breath.

"What is with that girl?" he said, pure dislike in his voice.

I didn't reply.

Having friends who despise each other isn't easy. The way they talk about each other behind the other's back. It isn't fair to me. I like them both so sometimes it makes me really sad. There are times when we really do have fun together, but it never fails, _at least once_, Sam and Freddie have to argue or say something mean to each other. When they met, I really thought they would like each other. In fact, I was positive. Freddie would think Sam was funny, Sam would think Freddie was nice. We would all be best friends forever. I definitely did not expect what happened instead.

_"Who's this?" Sam asked, smiling a little, looking Freddie up and down._

_I smiled and pushed a very nervous Freddie forward towards Sam._

_"Sam, this is Freddie Benson. He's new here. We met a few days ago on the playground. Freddie, say hi." I urged excitedly._

_Freddie smiled politely at her._

_"Hi Freddie," she said kindly._

_"Hello, Samantha" he said shyly._

_I winced slightly._

_I had told Freddie Sam's real name earlier. I forgot to mention that she didn't like when anyone called her that. Not even her Mom._

_Her smile faded and was replaced with a glare. _

_"What did you just call me?"_

_Freddie's face contorted in confusion._

_"Um... Samantha?"_

_I shook my head frantically, trying to get his attention, but he didn't see me.  
_

_Sam raised her leg and kicked him in the shin._

_"Nobody calls me Samantha. Nobody. Got it, Benson?"_

_Trembling he nodded his head, grabbing his shin in pain.  
_

_Sensing the unfriendliness in the air, I changed the subject. _

_"Come on guys, lets get to class."_

Things have kinda gone downhill since then. As soon as we got to have recess, the fighting began. Sam seemed to have forgotten about the whole 'Samantha' incident. I lay back against the sofa cushions, remembering...

_Sam tugged on Freddie's sleeve. _

_"Come on Freddie. Carly and I will race you to the jungle gym" she said excitedly._

_Freddie looked relieved that she had forgiven him and was about to agree, when he paused._

_"My mommy says that there are billions and jillions of icky germs on jungle gyms."_

_Sam burst into a laughing fit. It got Freddie really upset and he starting crying again. I knew what he was upset about this time, though. I hugged him. "It's okay" I said kindly, glaring at Sam._

When she finally stopped laughing, it was time to go back inside. I remember being angry, I had wasted a entire recess holding Freddie and listening to Sam's cruel laughter.

All that I ever wanted since then was for them to at least get along. They didn't even have to like each other. But at least be considerate of me and how I felt.

Freddie yawned and slowly put his arm around me. I winced.

I gently slid his arm off my shoulders.

"I think I hear Spencer calling me." I lied quickly.

He frowned.

"I thought Spencer was over at Socko's..."

Darn.

"Oh, oh right..." I replied.

He sighed.

"So, anyway, I was asking... why don't you like me back, Carly? I thought you liked being my friend..."

"That's the problem. I _do_ like being your friend Freddie," I said, kindly. "But that's it. Only your friend. I have lots of fun with you just they way we are. Like this."

I turned to him, silently pleading with him. "Please understand, Freddie... please..."

He looked like his puppy just died. I felt so ashamed of myself. "Fr- Fred-"

A single tear silently ran down his face. Oh... I'm so awful.

"Freddie, I'm sorry." I said quickly. He smiled a watery smile.

"It's okay Carls..."

The kitchen door swung open and Sam walked in, holding a plate piled high with random things from my fridge. She saw us and paused.

"Who died?" she asked.

"Nobody. Freddie's just upset..." I probably shouldn't have said that.

Sam smiled darkly.

"About what? Did his Mom finally get locked up in the crazy house?"

I bit my lip.

"Don't listen to her, Freddie," I said softly.

He jumped up, ignoring me.

"You know what, Sam?"

"What Freddiot?"

"I'm sick and tired of you calling me names, hitting me, and making fun of my Mom. I don't even know why I try to be your friend. You act like you don't even care about my feelings!"

"Freddie, please stop. Before you say something you'll regret." I warned.

He turned to me angrily.

"And you. I don't know why I even bother to be your friend either. I've liked you for two years and you act like I don't even exist. Well, guess what, Carly. I _do_ exist! And I love you with all my heart!"

I flinched and backed away.

Sam burst out laughing.

We looked at her in surprise.

"T-The dork- l-loves you! Ha ha ha! That is _rich!" _She cried, flopping down on the couch, beating the cushion with her fist, laughing louder and louder.

It made me sick. I waited for the big explosion.

"You _see!" _Freddie cried in anger and frustration. "She has absolutely no regard for anyone's feelings but her own! You know we would be way better off if _that thing_ wasn't our friend."

Sam raised her head, still giggling.

"Ooh, tough guy."

His hands balled up into fists.

" I _hate_ you, Samantha!" he exploded.

I glared at him. I can't believe he just said that! I looked at Sam, who had stopped laughing.

"_What_ did you just call me?"

"SAMANTHA! S-A-M-A-N-T-H-" Freddie shouted.

Sam kicked him hard in the shin and he fell to the ground, grabbing his leg as he cried out in pain. "OWW!"

"And I hate you too, Fredloser!"

I felt the tears spring into my eyes. I had to know if this was real.

"Hold on," They both looked at me, surprised. "D-Do you guys_ really_ mean that?"

"_YES!_" The cried at the same time.

That was it. I was sick of it all. All of the fighting and the shouting and the insults. I was done. The tears quickly spilled onto my shirt and I stood up. In a flash, I ran up the stairs into my room and shut the door. And then I locked it. I never wanted to see Sam or Freddie again. I wanted them out of my life for good.

I buried my head into my pillow and cried. I cried and cried and cried. For how long? I don't know. But It must have been reasonably long because I had fallen asleep. I opened my eyes and stared around my dark room. Wiping stray tears off my face, I remembered what had happened earlier. What time was it? I looked at the clock. 6: 25 p.m.

I lay back against my velvety pillow, stroking it's softness, thinking...

I sighed heavily. What was the point of being friends with either Sam or Freddie? If they didn't like each other, then the three of us would never work, I decided. And I wasn't going to choose just one of them because theat wouldn't be fair to the other. That was it then. Next time I saw them, I would tell them that I never wanted to talk to them again.

But if I did that then I would have no friends in Seattle at all.

This is one of the times when I really wish Missy were here...

Suddenly, I heard a soft click.

My door swung open. In the doorway stood Sam and Freddie, looking guilty.

I sat up, knowing Sam had picked the lock to get in. I was kind of angry about that. Couldn't they see that I wanted to be alone?

"I never want to see you two ever again," I stated bluntly.

Then looked at each other and back at me quickly.

"We're sorry" Freddie said.

Sam nodded.

"And we don't hate each other. We didn't mean it..."

Freddie nodded in agreement.

"Really you guys?" I was kind of doubtful.

"Yes," they both said.

Oh, what the heck.

I wrapped my arms around them both and smiled.

I pulled back in confusion.

"But, I just don't get why you are always fighting. Can't you at least try to get along. For me at least? Please?"

Sam shrugged.

"We'll try," Freddie assured me.

Sam looked at Freddie.

"Yeah, but you're still a geek."

"And your still a demon."

I frowned.

"But don't worry, we still care about each other." Freddie smiled at me, pulling Sam into a awkward 3 second hug.

Sam winced but hugged back. I could see her fighting not to punch him in the gut.

Oh well. At least they were trying. And who knows...? Maybe things will get better.

I climbed off of my bed and headed to the door.

"Come on. Maybe _Girly Cow _is still on."

* * *

*************************_iRead Between the Lines_*******************************************  
**

* * *

A/N: Just to tell you a bit about this story. Every chapter will take you deeper into the iCarly trio's relationship as well as the Sam/Freddie relationship. From iPilot to the very last episode you get to see the romantic tension and buildup that you had to search hard to find in the show.

Hope you enjoyed the Introduction.

**Fun Facts-**

1. I was thirteen when I published this chapter originally in 2009.

2. I cut out the third part of the introduction because I don't think it helps the flow of the story.

**Trivia-**

1. When Sam and Freddie said that they didn't really hate each other, did you believe them or were you doubtful like Carly was?

2. Did Sam ever call Freddie "Freddiot" (Freddie/idiot) in the show?

Review, you guys.


	2. iPilot Extended Version

_iRead Between the Lines_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.  
_

* * *

_"Hey, you invited the doof!"_

She came into the auditorium, coffee in hand, looking just as bothered as I did about having to be here of all places. This was our punishment for Sam photoshopping Miss Brigg's head onto the body of a rhinoceros. And now here she was taking her anger out on Freddie.

"Sam-" I started.

"Aw, _man_," Freddie's attitude completely shifted from the moment that Sam opened her mouth. Just seconds ago, he was all smiley and offering me juice and now he was completely flipping out. Sam was my best friend, but she was also one of those kids who bothered other kids _for no reason at all_. But unlike other kids, Freddie didn't let Sam bully him...he stood up to her constantly...and I always got an earful of it. As if my day weren't bad enough as it is. I was already missing the Cuddlefish concert and I'd be here all day with these two fighting.

"I didn't know THAT was gonna be here!"

"She. I'm a she, Freddie, as in _girl_."

"Barely," he scoffed under his breath.

"Ooh," Sam said in mock surprise.

"You just keep your hands off my AV equipment!" He yelled hysterically.

I watched them like a ping pong match. Back and forth, back and forth... when would it end?

"You mean I can't play with the white balance on your 'superdy-duperdy' cam corder?"

"Oh sure, everybody jokes about the white balance until the skin tones go magenta!"

Sam stepped toward him with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Carly will never love you."

Freddie was frozen for half a second and I swear his eyes flickered to me.

"_That's it!_ I'm taking my stuff and I'm going home!"

That's when I stepped in, putting on my best smile.

"Please stay," I said kindly.

"Okay."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the bothered look on Sam's face. She always said that Freddie would jump off a building if I told him to. Sam hated that kind of weakness. I think it's because of his lack of independence that Sam bullies him the most out of every kid in the school. Whenever I asked her not to be so hard on Freddie, she'd respond,"Why? The nub has no backbone..."

What a long Saturday this would be.

* * *

***********************************_Seddie_*************************************************

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I turned to find Sam dragging Freddie by the legs through the door of my apartment.

"What is the matter with you!" He screamed at her.

Normally I'd feel bad for him, but this was an emergency.

"Why'd you film us at the auditions today?" I asked frantically.

He thought for a moment.

"Oh, cause you guys were being funny."

"Well you shouldn't have put us online without our permission!" Sam yelled.

"I didn't. I edited you guys out before I uploaded the auditions," he insisted.

"No, you did the opposite of that!" I was going crazy. When Miss Briggs found out, we were toast. All three of us would be burnt, black, crispy toast.

Freddie rushed over to the computer."What? There's no way I- uh oh."

"Yeah." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Just take us off the site!" I demanded.

"Okay okay, just give me a sec..."

I began to pace.

"Oh this is so not good, anyone in the world can just click and see what we did and said today."

Little did I know that this is what the iCarly revolution was all about. Being heard.

After we freaked out a while longer, we started reading the comment section. I couldn't believe my eyes. One guy said we were better than "most of the puke on Splashface."

"They love us!" Sam was astonished.

"Yeah," I looked at her. "More than puke."

* * *

**************************_iRead Between the Lines_********************************************

* * *

"So, you're not gonna let any of the kids we picked be in the show?"

Miss Briggs smiled darkly at us. Her eyes fixed on me in particular.

"That's right. _Girls._"

From that moment of rejection, I felt the first stirrings of iCarly within myself. I had an idea, but I didn't know just what that idea was yet. But I did know that it was gonna be huge.

* * *

*************************************_Seddie_***********************************************

* * *

"I just hate it when adults like her get to control what kids do and see. It ticks me off!" I had been ranting from the moment we got home from school.

We were in my kitchen, the three of us, discussing the events of this morning. Miss Briggs had seen the video of Sam and I making fun of her and informed us that none of the talented kids we picked would even be in the talent show.

Sam was busy cutting meat, clearly not even listening to me.

"Why do they put a bone _right_ in the middle of a ham?" She murmured.

"Hey, remember all that stuff kids wrote about us on the message boards?" I said suddenly.

"Yeah."

"Things like, "you guys should upload more videos" and "when's your next show?" and "we want more? _let's give them more_." I was practically bursting with excitement.

"More?" Freddie looked puzzled.

"Okay, what are we talking about here?" Sam finally looked up.

"Doing a web show. Online. Every week." The words were just coming out before I could even comprehend the greatness of them. The idea literally just hit me. So obvious. It was right there the whole time.

Sam stared at me."Why?

"Cause it can be whatever we want it to be! No adults to say you can do this can't do that. We can do whatever we want. Say whatever we want." I wanted her to understand what this meant for us. _No rules_, that's what.

"Will it mean I have to do like work and stuff?" She shivered a little.

"Well if you're gonna do a show gotta prepare for it."

"Eh, then make it your show. You do the work, I'll just show up and be your amusing little sidekick."

"Wait, what's the show gonna be about?" Freddie asked.

"Anything." I answered. "Something different every week. But for the first show; Kids With Bizzaro Talents."

"Ah, clever!" Sam smirked. "Miss Briggs says 'no no no,' we say, 'yeah yeah yeah.'"

"Hey, why don't you guys call your show iCarly?" Freddie said thoughtfully. "You know... i, internet. 'Carly,you'...?" He looked at me.

"I like it." Sam agreed.

"iCarly's cool." I nodded.

"And um, you're gonna need a technical producer, right?" Freddie said smoothly. "Someone to set up the lights, audio, work the camera?"

"Aww, he wants to be our geek," Sam said teasingly.

"You've got a big mouth, lady!"

"Is that a new shirt? I don't like it."

"I don't have to take that!"

"Yeah, you do."

"Alright, you know what Sam-"

Sam began to babble over him.

"That is SO mature!" Freddie said, annoyed.

Freddie started making this annoying sound with his tongue and they were just making a bunch of noise.

Well this was embarrassing.

"Children..." I looked at them both, but of course they ignored me.

We weren't getting anywhere. "Bweh bweh bweh bweh" I mocked. Well everybody's doing it, right?

* * *

**************************_iRead Between the Lines_*******************************************

* * *

"5,4,3,2, and-"

"Hey there, people of earth! I'm Carly Shay and this is our very first web cast of a little show we call "iCarly"

"She's Carly!"

"She's Sam!"

"Sam I am!"

"Carly, Sam-"

"I think they're clear."

"Demonstrate the thing."

Sam held up her blue remote."Oh yeah, with this item, provided by our dorky friend, Freddie-"

"That's disrespectful!"

"We can do this..."

She pushed one of the buttons and the applause sound effect played.

"And this."

The audience "awww" sound effect played.

"And this!"

Dance music played.

The webcast went perfectly that day.

* * *

***************************************_Seddie_*********************************************

* * *

After what the three of us considered a perfectly memorable, high-energy, and entertaining web cast, we celebrated by throwing a party. A crazy hat party. We invited everyone from school and we all wore crazy hats. Totally random and _so_ iCarly.

As the night wore on, these two girls came up to Sam and I asking for autographs. One of the girls even hugged me.

"Wow, I just signed an autograph," I said when they went away.

"Get used to it, iCarly's a great show! You might get famous."

"Yeah, I don't know if I'm gonna like that..." I mused. Just then, these two cute guys approached us. I guessed they went to our school though I've never seen them before.

"Hey, I saw your web show. Pretty hot," One of them said.

Sam and I stared at each other in shock.

"Thanks,"I finally managed to say.

"Yeah, thanks a lot..."Sam stuttered.

"So you guys wanna dance-"

"Yes." I answered a little too quickly.

"Cool, let's do it."

I looked back at Sam, smiling a little. She smiled back.

"I'm gonna like it."

I threw my hat up in victory. _Success_.

* * *

************************************_iRead Between the Lines_*********************************

* * *

_My Review of iPilot (Extended Version): I adored watching this episode again. From the beginning to the end it was completely enjoyable. I loved the first scene. Masterfully done. From Principal Franklin laughing about the photoshopped picture of Ms. Briggs, to Principal Franklin and Carly's brief argument about whether or not the animal was a rihnocerus or a hippo, this scene is sure to tickle your funny bone._

_Next, one of my favorite scenes in iCarly history. When Sam's character is first introduced, she is scene bullying a kid who called her "aggressive". I absolutely love this scene because it shows how Sam is so mean to people and yet she's so human around Carly. From the very first moment Sam is onscreen, her character shines._  
_My favorite line in the episode, hands down: (When Carly's getting home from school and Freddie's stalking her) Carly: "Hey, you got a new cell phone!" Freddie: "YOU CAN HAVE IT!" xD And the look on Carly's face. This is priceless._  
_Next, Spencer is introduced. Funny stuff._

_Then on to the talent show auditions and the first Seddie moment is born. Funny how Freddie goes from telling Sam that she's "barely a girl" to making out with her four years later :)_  
_And is it just me or are the Creddie moments especially annoying in this episode? Carly's so not impressed with Freddie's attempts to "woo" her and yet he keeps trying...pathetically. I like how Carly was so straightforward with him, but I roll my eyes at Freddie because he won't just get a clue. It's these Creddie moments that make me love Seddie even more._

_So after a handful of painfully bad auditions (my favorite being the guy in the yellow shirt doing ballet) there's finally someone interesting. A girl playing the trumpet while hopping on a pogo stick. I really credit this girl a lot of making iCarly happen. It's wacky people like her who inspired the gang to create the web show. Thanks nameless girl!_  
_So next, Carly and Sam are at home sleeping. Assuming it's pretty late at night because Carly asks Sam if she's going home (and Freddie's wearing pajamas). It's hilarious when the girls find out that Freddie didn't upload the auditions, but he posted the video of Carly and Sam making fun of Miss Briggs at the auditions instead. When Sam tells Carly that only 27 people have watched it and Carly goes, "Sam, that says 27,000!" xD_

_And then it's revealed that it's after midnight. Looks like Carly doesn't have a bed time. Nice parenting, Spencer. Sam drags Freddie across the hall to help them remove the video. Ahh how Seddie was so different back then. The physical violence. So inappropriate, yet so fun for children and shippers alike._

_And the episode takes off. iCarly is born, the first web show was excellent and got 37,000 views._

_It was the very first episode! Plus it delivered completely, introducing the characters perfectly and the comedy was spot on. No complaints here._

_My rating: 10/10_

Trivia/Fun Facts:  
1. Principal Franklin was the very first character seen on the show, followed by Ms. Briggs, THEN Carly.  
2. The extended version is 27 minutes while the original is only 23 minutes.

Reviews are welcomed.


End file.
